Come What May
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Spoilers for 4x15, reaction fic to the Come What May spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

"_I will love you until my dying day…"_

Kurt snapped himself out of his, his heart thudding in his chest. He glanced around the apartment, watching each of his friends as they started at the screen, all of them oblivious to what had just been playing out in his head.

He glanced down towards where Adam's hand was wrapped tightly around his own and swallowed around the lump in his throat. This was all wrong; it was supposed to be Blaine next to him, singing the lyrics with him, exchanging sly touches and small smiles.

And suddenly, just like that everything felt wrong. The presence next to him was too big, and not enough like Blaine, he didn't feel his heart skipping a beat in his chest like he usually did when Blaine and he sung this together.

He found himself staring blankly at the screen for the rest of the movie, not even managing a tear as it neared its close – which, honestly he usually did. He was too busy lost in his own head, trying to make sense of everything.

This was supposed to be their wedding song, it was the easiest decision that they had mad throughout the weeks, months of planning it all out, that decision had been the easiest one. It was _their _song, the song that every time they heard it, it would remind one another that they were there, that they'd always be there, and that they loved each other until their dying days.

Kurt shook his head, quickly standing up and heading into his room as the movie ended, sitting down on the bed and tugging his phone out of his pocket, bringing up Blaine's number, writing and rewriting the text over and over again before he decided, his finger hesitating over the send button for a few moments before he hit send, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Blaine would know what it meant.

He always did.

"_Come what may. -K." _


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was half asleep when his phone vibrated against his bedside cabinet, the noise making him almost fall out of bed in shock. He braced himself for a few moments, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, stifling back a yawn and stretching his arms above his head before grabbing his phone, sliding it open and smiling as he saw Kurt's name appear on the screen.

Blaine instantly opened it, eyes scanning over the words, a small grin forming over his face. He left his thumb trail over the message, rereading it at least a dozen times.

"_Come What May. –K_."

Blaine felt his heart fluttering in his chest, hitting the reply button, his fingers hovering over the keys before he tapped out a reply.

If he couldn't be there to sing it with Kurt in person, he'd sing it with him over the phone. Admittedly, they'd sung it through the phone before, but they'd never text-sung it.

"_I will love you, until my dying day. x –B."_

Blaine fiddled about with his phone for the next couple of minutes, eagerly anticipating the reply that he hoped would come. He cleared out his emails, played a few games of _Temple Run _and read through a couple of old text-conversations, the grin never leaving his face as he did so.

Eventually, though Blaine sighed, pulling up the conversation between him and Kurt again, concluding that he probably wasn't going to get a reply. He typed out another message, his finger hesitating over the send button for a good few minutes as he debated where or not to send it, his lip quickly becoming sore from the way that he was biting it.

After a few more minutes, he hit send, his heart skipping a bit in his chest as the screen read _Message Sent._ He locked his phone, putting it back down on the bedside cabinet and laying back down, falling asleep with a smile on his face as he dreamed of finally singing that song with Kurt at their wedding.

"_I mean it Kurt, I will. –B." _


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt didn't reply to Blaine's text; he couldn't.

He had just pretty much admitted that he was still in love with Blaine, and that he still thought of their future together; their wedding; what could have been. And it hurt.

So Kurt had done the only thing he was used to doing to keep himself from hurting, he'd shut most of the thoughts off. Up until the wedding he was able to pretend that the thoughts didn't exist (heck, he'd even managed to convince himself that he'd started to fall for Adam), but seeing Blaine again, being able to touch him like he used to… brought all the memories flooding back.

And it hurt like hell.

He internally cursed himself for even letting Rachel pick that movie to watch. She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him, claiming that they hadn't watched that movie since they moved in together.

_And there's a reason for that, _Kurt thought to himself, but obviously didn't voice, deciding that he didn't want to cause a fuss and draw attention to himself by protesting the choice. And what the hell, maybe watching about somebody else's pain would ease his own, right?

Wrong.

Oh, he was so wrong. Couldn't be more wrong if he tried.

That's how Kurt found himself, back hunched over and his shoulders trembling a little as he fought back the tears, his phone open on Blaine's text message.

_I mean it Kurt, I will. –B_

And even though his head told him not to. That Blaine might hurt him again, and being hurt like that for the second time would probably kill him. He could never really let himself stop loving Blaine.

His heart wouldn't let him.

His heart would never stop letting him love Blaine.


End file.
